


It's Never That Easy

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [174]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: Sometimes it's nice to make each other wait.





	It's Never That Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Plot What Plot and Telepathy (also Bonds and mental abilities; Special powers and skills; sudden mutual telepathy). Prompts from this [generator](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) and [this one](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/promptsnsfw).

They’re fucking when the phone rings.

They’re fucking when the phone rings and Eddie can barely get his head around it.

They’re fucking when the phone rings and Eddie can barely get his head around it, the idea that there’s a world beyond this bed, beyond the hot echo of Venom in his head, beyond the sounds he’s making, they are, as Venom licks at his ass.

 _God, don’t stop_.

**Mmmm. Aren’t you expecting a call?**

_No, fuck you, no, I’m not._

**You are.** Venom tugs his cheeks apart, holds him there, bared to the air. **Your informant. For the Sacramento thing.**

_I’ll call him back. That’s what voicemail is fucking for. See, it’s stopped ringing. I’ll call him after._

Venom’s voice is all tease. **You said this story was important, Eddie.**

 _It is, it is, but this isn’t fucking fair._ He rocks his hips, stupid and desperate, the weight of his cock bobbing against his stomach. _I can’t talk to somebody when we’re like this_.

 **When we’re like what?** A snake of heat, a rough tug against his rim. **When you’re dripping? When you are wet from riding my tongue?**

“Yes! Fuck you, yes.”

**Would rather fuck you.**

A moan. “Yeah, yeah. You should do that.”

But he doesn’t get that because it’s never that easy. Neither of them like it that way. What they like is to test each other, to taunt--to draw out the pleasures that come of being one.

**I don’t know. You taste so good like this. Look good, too. Opening and closing. Closing and opening up. Hungry for me.**

_Christ_.

Venom laps at him again, slower now, dragging the tips of his tongue around Eddie’s rim. **You want to get fucked, don’t you, Eddie?**

Eddie buries his face in his pillow, his cheeks burning with the best kind of shame. _Want you._

 **Yes, you do.** A sweep through his thoughts, gentle and surprisingly sweet. **I like it when you get what you want.**

_And yet you’re not fucking me._

There’s a low, hungry hum and a soft sink into his ass, an eager wiggle of that big tongue. **Come first** , Venom says. **Like this. And then you can have it.**

A sound rolls out of Eddie’s throat, a high keen the sheets can’t swallow. _Not like this, V. Wanna watch you. Need to see your face while you eat me out._

 **Oh**. Venom shudders, a tremble that Eddie can feel inside and out-- **Oh, Eddie,** ** _yes_** \--and then he’s clutching Eddie’s legs, his arms, and turning him over, planting him hard and fast on his back and shoving his way back in, quick, not giving Eddie a second to think, shit, and that's why Eddie’s hips kick and his cock jumps and his mouth says: “Hold me down.”

Venom’s eyes, weird and wide, shimmer up at him; black spilling over Eddie’s thighs, rolling up to his hips and spearing into the bed. **Like this? Hold your arms, too?**

“Mmmm, no.” He slides a hand down his chest, teases his fingers against the edge of his curls. “I wanna to jerk off for you.”

There’s a punch of heat in his gut, a hiss. **Yesssss.**

“Yeah?” Eddie teases the tip of his dick. "You like that idea?”

**You already know.**

“Maybe I like hearing you say it.”

Venom whines, the tentacles on Eddie’s hips turning claw. **Please. Please do it.**

He turns his hand around the shaft and gives himself a good, solid squeeze, doesn’t bother to bite back his groan. “Nuh uh. Not good enough.”

 **_Eddie_** _._ Venom’s tongue thrashes and there’s spit everywhere, dripping from his ass and smeared on the inside of his thighs and god, he feel so filthy, so dirty and turned on and loose and this sure as shit won’t take long once he gets going. Once Venom asks for what they both want.

He grins down into Venom’s face, the eyes that are white but never, ever blank. “Tell me,” he gets out. “Tell me what you want.”

A moan that shakes the bed, a new surge of spit. A voice that booms through the room: **Touch yourself. Touch. Make us come.**

 _Yes_. That first stroke is bliss; the second straight up delicious. “Yes, oh, fuck, move your tongue. Make me feel it.”

 **Taste good.** Venom’s voice is frayed, bleeding through at the edge. **You taste so good, Eddie, inside. I need it.**

Eddie arches his back, shoves himself against the sharp heat of Venom’s face. “Mmmm, harder. Do it harder.”

The hold on his body grows tighter, fiercer with every pump of his fist, and they’re both trembling, shaking even as Venom’s tongue slams in and Eddie’s balls start to swell and the room’s full of noise now: the thud of the bed, a roar that’s not just in Eddie’s head, the squelch of that tongue pumping him wide.

“You got me so open for you, huh?” he pants. “All wet and ready for your cock.”

 **Ready for you, too.** A tease at his rim, the whisper of a tentacle, thick. **Why are you holding back?**

“I’m not.”

 **Are, too.** A tendril rubs itself against his cheek, brushes soft over his mouth. **Can feel it.**

Eddie laughs, more breath than sound. “Sometimes it’s nice to make us wait.”

 **Mmmm, sometimes**. The words like a caress. **But not now**.

A shot of black around his wrist, a hot coil, and then his fist isn’t his to control, _fuck_ : and then Venom’s jerking him off and nipping at his balls and kissing him all at once, that tongue as gentle in his mouth as it was fierce in his ass and he’s so full, a different sort of slide now, a different kind of hot, heavy weight.

**Like this, Eddie?**

_Just like that._ He spears his fingers through shadows, feels them swallow him in return. _Oh, god. Oh god. Don’t stop._

Venom coils into him, every part of them touching; every sinew, every neuron, every thought. **Never never** , Venom whispers. **Never.**

And it’s the certainty in that word, in Venom’s voice, that makes Eddie let go.

 _Never_ , he echoes, they say, **_Never_** , and then they’re fucking in earnest, Eddie’s back bent and Venom snarling and god, Eddie loves it like this, loves them, loves the way they melt in and past and through one another and mold themselves into pleasure, the kind that doesn’t stop when he comes because Venom is always there, always tucked up inside him, always as open to Eddie as Eddie is to him and that’s how Eddie knows how much Venom likes this, how much delight he finds in making Eddie’s body react to his touches, the fierce ones as well as the sweet.

 _Gonna come_ , he hears himself cry in the deepest part of his mind. _V, you’re gonna make me--_

And then everything is a splinter, a shard of heat and of light, and he’s coming, shooting in big, thick spurts on his stomach and Venom’s milking him, drawing out every last drop of spunk

**Yes, Eddie, yes**

He’s a chorus of whimpers, choked-off sounds he feeds between Venom’s teeth.

_So fucking good. Oh shit, we feel_

**_Good, good, yes, taste--_ **

And then Venom’s tongue is sliding down his chest and he’s purring, Venom is, purring as he licks up Eddie’s come, leaving trails of his own slick.

 **Sweet. So sweet we are**.

Eddie sucks in air and shudders and for a good five minutes, he can’t feel his own fucking limbs.

 _Goddamn_.

**Indeed.**

Venom smirks, shifts, and Eddie realizes there’s still something thick inside of him, oh, and that he’s rocking down into it, groaning at the heat of it, the stretch.

He can feel Venom’s mouth curve. **You want more?**

_Mmm, can’t come again yet. Just feels nice. You do._

Venom raises his head, a gleam in his eyes. **Yes you can.**

“Can what?”

A nudge inside him, a sudden electric rub. **Come again. Now.**

“Hey, whoa, no, I can’t.” Eddie batters at Venom’s shoulders, or where his shoulders should be. “You know it doesn’t work like that.”

A sweet, vicious grin. **I know. But I think I can fix it.**

Eddie’s cock gives an interested if misguided twitch. _You, ah. You can?_

**Would you like that?**

The tentacle inside him stiffens and swells, makes Eddie gasp. He tips his hips, tries to draw Venom in deeper. _God, you know I would_.  
  
Venom chuckles and rubs his teeth at the edge of Eddie’s mouth. **Well** , he murmurs. **Maybe I want to hear you say it.**


End file.
